Injustice: A Change of Heart?
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: This takes place after Injustice 2. After being kidnaped and rescued by her enemies. Diana questions whose side she should be on. Especially after fining out the price of her freedom. The life enslavement and torture of her TRUE love, who still loves her despite the hurt she's done to him. Her true knight in shining armor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Still Love

 _"_ _Honey, I'm home," Bruce said as he came inside his home. His wife came to the door to greet him._

 _"_ _Hi, dear," she said with a smile. They gave each other a quick smooch. "How was the meeting?"_

 _"_ _Interesting," Bruce admitted. They went into the living room and Bruce dropped his briefcase onto the couch. "Though if I had my way it would've ended earlier since I didn't need to be there THAT long."_

 _"_ _You knew the deal he was making last week, didn't you?" she asked._

 _"_ _No, I just knew that he was getting the money illegally," he told her. "I just needed to have a closer look at his books." His wife smiled at him and he did too._

 _"_ _I'm glad your home," she told him. "And I'm sure Damien and Sarah would agree." Then, as on cue, down the stairs came Damien Wayne._

 _"_ _Father, Princess, my sister wants to see you two," Damien informed them. He had said Princess snobbishly and they had noticed it. "She's become quite…difficult."_

 _"_ _We'll be right up, right Bruce?" she responded._

 _"_ _Right," Bruce smiled. They both made their ways up the stairs to the room of their four year old daughter. They both came went inside and they saw Sarah was playing with four dolls. They were the Joker, Harley Quinn, Batman and Wonder Woman._

 _"_ _You take Harley Quinn, I'll take Joker," she said in her deep Batman voice._

 _"_ _Sounds good, sweetie," Sarah said in her strong and sweet Wonder Woman voice. She dropped her Wonder Woman doll and picked up Joker._

 _"_ _You're going back to Arkham, Joker," she said in her Batman voice._

 _"_ _Make me Batsy," she said in a high Joker voice and then she did her Joker laugh. She faked a fight between Batman and Joker and eventually Joker "fell". She put down her Batman doll and picked up Harley and Wonder Woman._

 _"_ _Time to die," she said in her squeaky Harley voice. She faked a fight between them and then Harley "fell" too. She picked up her Batman doll._

 _"_ _You okay?" she said in her Batman voice._

 _"_ _I am now sweetie," she said in her Wonder Woman voice. She then made them kiss several times._

 _"_ _Is that how you think we act?" Bruce asked Sarah. Sarah looked up and saw her parents. "Mommy! Daddy!" She ran to her mother first and hugged and kissed her. Then she ran to her father and gave him a great big hug. "I'm glad your home!"_

 _"_ _I am too. Now, Damien tells me you've been being difficult for him," Bruce said. "Is that true?"_

 _"_ _Well…" she began. "I did replace his shampoo with glitter and then I accidentally threw water onto him." Bruce did his 'really' face. "He startled me! I didn't mean too. And then he said that Superman's a big baby and I said that he wasn't and we got into a big fight and then…"_

 _"_ _I think we get the idea," her mother interrupted. "Why did you replace his shampoo with glitter?"_

 _"_ _It's April Fool's Day," Sarah explained. "And Jason dared me! He said if I didn't do it he said he throw me off a cliff!"_

 _"_ _My little sun and stars, Jason wasn't being serious," Diana said sincerely. "He was joking."_

 _"_ _He was?" Sarah asked._

 _"_ _Yes," Bruce said. "Even if he wasn't, you really think we'd let that happen?"_

 _"_ _No," Sarah admitted._

 _"_ _Then don't worry about," Bruce responded._

 _"_ _Everyone it's time for dinner!" a voice yelled._

 _"_ _Coming, Alfred!" Bruce responded. He turned to his wife and his daughter. "Better not keep Alfred waiting." Sarah ran down the stairs and headed for the dinning room. While Bruce and Diana took their time as they walked down the stairs._

 _"_ _I love you, Bruce," Diana said._

 _"_ _I love you, too, Princess," Bruce responded. They went into a long, deep kissed and then it was broken by a noise._

Bruce's alarm clock went off and it woke him from his deep sleep and from his dream. He sighed as he turned off his alarm. He sat up in his bed and he saw on his dresser a small ring box. He took it off of his dresser and opened it. He sighed as he realized that it was the engagement ring he had meant to give her. He closed the box and placed it back on his dresser.

"Why did it all have to be a dream?" he wondered aloud. "And why do I still love her?"


	2. Chapter 2 Business

Chapter 2: Business

"Where's Jaime?" Batman asked. Blue Beetle, as if he was on cue, entered the room. He was panting and had his face mask off.

"Sorry, I'm late," Beetle began.

"Don't worry about it," Lantern assured him. "Barry was ALWAYS late for these meeting, back in the day."

"The fastest man alive, late?" Firestorm questioned. Lantern nodded. "That doesn't make any sense."

"No it doesn't," Black Canary said. They all then went to their respected seats at the circular table. Batman, Lantern, Flash, Green Arrow and Black Canary all took their former seats. While Supergirl took her cousin's old seat, Blue Beetle took Cyborg's, Harley took Wonder Woman's and Firestorm transmutated two chair for himself and Batgirl. Canary removed the table cloth covering it and she was surprised, it was the old Justice League table.

"Now onto business," Batman said.

"Yes," Batgirl agreed. "I nominate Starfire." She pulled up a picture of Starfire onto the screen.

"She'd be a good addition," Canary admitted. "And she's a very good field leader."

"I haven't seen her before," Supergirl said. "Why has she not been fighting?"

"She's been grieving," Batman explained. "And so have the other Titans. She would be a good addition to the League but she needs some time to grieve first."

"And besides that, I think she's better with the Titans for now," Flash admitted. "They're gonna need her help rebuilding after being stuck in the Phantom Zone for so long."

"So how about Catwoman?" Supergirl suggested. She pulled her up.

"No," all the Gothamers said at the same time.

"But…" Supergirl began.

"No," they said again.

"She's untrustworthy," Canary began.

"Is EXTREMELY selfish," Harley added.

"And she's still a thief and criminal," Batgirl finished.

"But she helped us save the world from Brainiac," Supergirl reminded them. "Shouldn't we give her a chance?"  
"She's been given chance after chance after chance before," Green Arrow told her. "There are only so many chances you can give a person."

The meeting went on about who they think should be in the league but Batman wasn't giving it his FULL attention. He was still thinking about his dream from last night and he was slowly channeling everything else out and slouched a little bit. So though they dismissed the meeting and Batman went to the monitor room.

"You alright?" Canary asked.

"Why do you ask?" Batman responded. He didn't even bother to face her.

"You were slouching in your chair and you seemed more depressed than usual," Canary informed him. "Mind telling why." Batman sighed.

"It's about her, isn't it?" Canary asked. "Diana."

"What makes you say that?" Batman asked.

"I know you pretty well. And the only thing that's ever gotten under your skin THAT much was her," Canary responded. "You saw her in a dream, didn't you?"

"I did," Bruce admitted. "I saw the life we could have had together if I had asked her that question and if Metropolis never happened. If I had asked her before hand do you think that she still would have left?"

"I don't know," Dinah admitted. She put her hand on his shoulder. "But I promise I'll be there for you." He turned to face her. She dropped her hand.

"Thanks, Dinah. I needed that," Bruce responded. The alarm then went off.

"What the heck!" Canary exclaimed. They both ran to the front door where everyone else was.

"I promise it wasn't me," Blue Beetle said quickly.

"It's wasn't me either," Harley stated. Batman opened the door and saw a blonde Amazon.

"Hippolyta?" Batman questioned.

"I need your help," Hippolyta said. "It's about Diana."


	3. Chapter 3 Saving a Foe

Chapter 3: Saving a Foe

 **Sorry I haven't updated on anything for a while. Midterms stink and so does writer's block.**

"What about Diana?" Canary asked. Hippolyta was inside the hall now with the other heroes around her and she was dressed in her traditional formal dress.

"I was transmitted a message from Morpheus, the dream god," Hippolyta began. "The Furies have kidnapped Diana."

"The Furies?" Blue Beetle questioned. "As in the half snake, half women things from Greek Mythology?"  
"The same," Hippolyta stated. "But I can assure you that they are VERY real."

"Do you know where they have her?" Batman asked.

"Some place cold and dark," Hippolyta began. "It seemed like a jail cell and it was high up I think. Possibly on a mountain."

"And you want US to find her?" Firestorm questioned.

"Yes. I can't stay in Man's World long enough to search for her. Themyscira is crumbling enough as it is," Hippolyta informed them. "Also Morpheus told me he wanted to give that message to Batman. But he couldn't get it. So he gave it to me to tell him."

"Why not one of us though?" Green Arrow asked. "Why not give one of us the dream?"

"Probably because we'd ignore it," Green Lantern said. "We're not exactly on the best terms with Diana. Besides we wouldn't think that the dream meant anything."

"Listen, I know you all aren't on the best terms with Diana," Hippolyta said. "And I'm not either. But PLEASE she's still my daughter and I love her. Could you, please, bring her back?"

"Hippolyta...we need to talk this over," Batgirl told her. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Of course," Hippolyta responded. They went into meeting room.

"We're not doing this," Batgirl hastily said once the door closed.

"Why not?" Supergirl asked. "We can't just let her die."

"She let people die," Canary responded bitterly. "She MADE people die."

"I know but we can't let her die," Green Lantern started.

"If we do, we're no better than the Regime," Flash finished. "We save friend and foe. Not just friends."

"If you ask me she deserves to die," Batgirl told them bitterly.

"She may but we have to at least TRY to save her," Blue Beetle responded. "She's still a person."

"You wouldn't say that if you saw what she did," Canary began. "She murdered people in cold blood. OUR PEOPLE. She murdered my friend, my sister in front of us. Helena may have been brutal, even by our standards, but she was still my sister. And she NEVER committed murder. She didn't deserve to die." Canary had tears in her rage filled eyes. Green Arrow placed his hand on her shoulders.

"Dinah, I know you're upset," Green Arrow said gently. "But you have to let go of your anger."

"I'll admit, I'm mad Wonder Woman too, but if we don't save her we'll have an anger Amazon mother to answer to," Firestorm said. "And I REALLY don't want to deal with that."

"What about you, Bats?" Harley asked. "You've been pretty quiet." Batman sighed.

"Diana does deserve to die," Batman began. "BUT we aren't the judge of that. That's for the court and the law to decide, not us. We're going to save her but only so she can continue to pay for her crimes."

"Then it's settled," Green Lantern said. "We're rescuing Diana." They all went out to meet Hippolyta.

"Where exactly was Diana in the dream?" Batman asked.

"I've told you all I know," Hippolyta responded. "I don't the exact location. Batman, may I speak with you privately?" Batman nodded. He turned to the others.

"Run a scan on the Himalayans and check the records," Batman told them. "See if there are any structures on one of the mountains." They nodded. Batman walked with Hippolyta to the meeting room. "What is it that you need to tell me?" Hippolyta sighed.

"Thank you for taking this up," Hippolyta said. "I know this is must not be easy for you and the others. It's going to rescue an enemy for them but for you it's an old love that hates you."

"How did you…" Batman began.

"I had known that Bruce Wayne had been dating Diana almost from the beginning," Hippolyta told him. "At first I was angry with Diana for choosing such a man. But then she told me you were Batman and then it became so much for clearer. I then knew why Diana had chosen you."

"I'm sorry, Hippolyta," Batman said.

"For what?" Hippolyta asked.

"I couldn't save her from herself," Batman told her. "I should have been there and I wasn't. I failed her just as I failed Clark."

"Batman, if there's any fault here it's mine," Hippolyta admitted. "I should have prepared her better for this kind of thing. And I didn't. But in truth the only one in fault for her fall was Superman and herself." They paused.

"We'll find her, Hippolyta," Batman told her. "I promise."

"Thank you," Hippolyta repeated. He nodded and then they exited the room. They saw the other leaguers looking through the records and doing geography scans of the Himalayan Mountains.

"Find anything?" Batman asked them.

"Yes, we did," Supergirl said. She pulled up a map of the Himalayans. "We've located two bases on two separate mountains."

"And according to the records were abandoned by the League of Assassins," Canary informed him.

"So we'll split into two teams," Batgirl said. "I'll take on one while Batman takes the other."

"Lantern, Arrow, Flash and Canary, you're with me," Batman told them. "The rest of you are with Batgirl."

After they split they both flew up to the bases in two separate planes. Batman was in a javelin with his team as he headed toward one of the bases.

"Just like old times, huh," Green Lantern said about half way. "All of us heading toward a battle where Superman and Wonder Woman were already. Then we'd swoop in and save their butts and then Arthur would come out of the sea and help." He sighed. "Those were the days."

"Indeed," Batman replied. "Although the way I remember it you needed more saving than them." The rest, except Green Arrow, chuckled at that.

"In my own defense, that was my first time dealing with those villains and you know it," Lantern reminded him.

"Yeah, though it was pretty funny seeing you get pie's remains all over your face," Flash admitted.

"Wait a minute, let me see if I've got this straight," Arrow began. "You got pied in the face by Joker and you shield yourself from it. And then it blew up and you lose your concentration and so you got pie all over yourself?"

"Yeah," Lantern said. "That's what happened." Green Arrow laughed at that. "It wasn't funny! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get blueberries off of your uniform!?"

"I can only imagine," Arrow responded while still laughing. He stopped about a minute later.

"We're here," Batman told them. He lowered his plane and they landed onto the snow covered mountain. They left the plane and snuck inside the place. They made their way into a large, dark room.

"No guards," Canary informed them.

"That's odd," Arrow responded.

"Well, they are the Furies. I doubt they need guards," Canary answered.

"Good point," her husband admitted.

The lights went on simultaneous and they saw three winged, terrifying women. They were the Furies.

"Welcome," one of they said. "We've been waiting for you." Another one of the furies held up to them what she was holding. She was holding a bruised woman and she was being held up by her own golden lasso. Batman recognized the woman in an instant.

"Diana."


	4. Chapter 4 Take Me

Chapter 4: Take Me

"Diana," Batman said softly.

"It's strange," Allecto, the one that had first spoken to them when they arrived, admitted. "We've been waiting for hours and yet the Regime has not come."

"I told you they wouldn't," Megaera, another fury, told her. "Even if Superman was still with them and not in the Phantom Zone they wouldn't come. They'd rather sacrifice her for the "greater good" of their pathetic lives than rescue her. She can be replaced in their minds."

"That is quite tragic," Allecto said.

"Even so we must proceed without them," Tisiphone, the fury that was holding Diana, said. She turned to the Leaguers. "We brought you here to make a deal."

"What kind of deal is that?" Canary asked.

"A trade," Allecto informed them. "Someone who loves her in exchange for her."

"What happens if we don't do this 'trade'?" Arrow asked.

"She will suffer in the Field of Punishment for eternity," Megaera told them.

"What about the person who loves her?" Flash asked. "What happens to him or her?"

"We will decide what to do with them," Tisiphone said.

"You have three hours to decide who to bring in," Allecto told them. "If you have found and delivered that person earlier than the time limit then just come back into this room. If you're late then Diana is doomed to the Field of Punishment for eternity." The Furies disappeared with Diana. The Leaguers headed back to the javelin. Once inside Green Arrow spoke,

"So what are we gonna do?"

"We can't bring in Hippolyta," Canary told them. "We do that Themiscyria is left in Diana's clutches."

"Yeah, remember what she was willing to do?" Flash told Green Lantern.

"Don't remind me," Lantern said. "She was going to bring the Amazon army into Metropolis to destroy it on Clark's orders."

"Yeah, go thing the other world's Diana stopped her from doing that," Flash responded. "Other wise that battle would have been a lot bloodier."

"Anyways, could we get back to our current dilemma?" Canary exclaimed. "What are we going to do? I may hate her but I want her to serve time for murdering Helena."

"Could you remind me who Helena is?" Lantern asked. "You Gothamites are so numerous it's hard to keep track of you all."

"Huntress," Canary answered him. "She was Huntress and a member of the Birds of Prey."

"The girl's group you, Batgirl, Batwoman and her formed, right?" Lantern asked.

"Correct," Canary said.

"Dinah's right," Batman interrupted. "Diana needs to serve time here on Earth for her crimes."

"Yeah, and I've read Greek Mythology and the Furies are BEYOND brutal," Arrow informed them.

"But we can't trade Hippolyta for Diana," Canary reminded them. "It's too much of a risk."

"We could pull Superman from the Phantom Zone," Green Arrow suggested. "He loves her."

"No, that's WAY too dangerous," Lantern told him. "Besides Clark doesn't love her. He may like her but only as a brother does a sister. They always had a brother-sister relationship."

"Who knows if they still have that though," Flash said. "From what I've seen it just looks like they're trying to forget their previous relationships. They don't really care THAT much about each other."

Yeah and Clark was going to replace her with the other world's Lois once he got over to their world," Lantern added.

"If he REALLY loved her he would want to stay with her," Green Arrow said.

"Her over Lois? I doubt it," Canary replied.

"What I mean is that he shouldn't try to take an alternate version of Lois versus Diana," Green Arrow explained. "Lois is apart of his past now, as much as Clark hates to admit it. And to truly have a relationship, in the here and now, you need to move on from the previous relationship."

"Agreed," Batman responded. There was silence for a few minutes. "I know who we are going to bring in."

"Who?" Canary asked. Then realization spread across her face. "No. No, we're not doing that!"

"Doing what?" her husband asked.

"You have a better idea?" Batman asked.

"No, but there's no way we're doing that!" Canary exclaimed. "There has to be someone else!"

"There is no one else," Batman reminded her. "And you said yourself that trading Hippolyta for Diana is too dangerous."

"No, we've lost enough people," Canary responded. "We don't need to loss another."

"Who are you suggesting, Bruce?" Lantern asked.

"He's suggesting himself," Canary told Lantern.

"What? No," Lantern said. "There has to be someone else."

"There is no one else," Batman told him. "This is the only way."

"It can't be," Flash responded. "There has to be another way. There always is and you always find it."

"Not this time," Batman said. "It has to be me."

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a crazy idea?" Arrow interjected. "But why you? Do you and Diana have something on this Earth?"

"We did," Batman admitted. "We use to."

"But you still love her?" Arrow guessed.

"I wish I didn't,' Batman told him. "But right now it's our only option."

"Okay," Canary sighed. She hugged him for a minute or two and he returned it. Dinah was going to miss him. They then broke it after a few minutes. The other three didn't know what to do at that point.

They headed back inside the place. They slowly found their way back to that room they were dreading it every step they took. They made their way into the middle of the room with Batman leading. A minute or two later the two of the three Furies came back.

"Back already?" Megaera said. "You weren't even gone an hour. So who are you exchanging for Diana?" Batman stepped forward.

"Me," Batman told her simply. "Take me."

"If you insist," Allecto said. "Tisiphone! Bring Diana." The third Fury came out with Diana and dropped her on the floor in front of the Leaguers. Batman knelt beside her and checked to make sure she was alright. Canary was keeping her distant while the other three knelt beside Diana.

Then Batman looked at the Furies. Allecto nodded, it was time to go. He got up and walked toward them until he was in front of them. Megaera grabbed him from underneath his shoulders and then they took off and left the Leaguers in silence.


	5. Chapter 5 Help?

Chapter 5: Help?

"So how long do you think until she wakes up?" Flash asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lantern responded. Just then the other team of heroes burst into the room.

"Sorry we're late but you wouldn't BELIEVE the traps they had at the other place," Harley told them.

"Wait, where's Bruce?" Batgirl asked. They hung their heads a little bit. Then Diana awoke and stood up.

"Behind you!" Supergirl exclaimed. They turned around just as Diana was about to charge them but Green Lantern was too quick. He quickly put a force field around her.

"Well, look who's awake," Lantern sneered. "Hey, Princess."

"You guys didn't answer my question," Batgirl said as she marched toward the other team. "Where's Bruce?"

"The Furies have him," Arrow told her. "They wanted a trade. He offered himself so they took him."

"What?" Wonder Woman said softly. Black Canary's attention went to her.

"Like you care!" Canary sneered. "You're the one who's been trying to kill him and us for like nine years. So now he's gone. Happy now?"

"What?" Wonder Woman asked. "How is this my fault?"

"Because he still loves you!" Batgirl exclaimed. "And that's probably why he offered himself. He loves you." A few second passed. "How much more do you have to take away?! Helena is gone! Kate's gone! And now Bruce is gone! And it's your fault!"

Each word hit Diana like a dagger through the heart. In fact that's what it felt like. She felt all the emotion of loss and heartache due to the blood on her hands due to Furies. They had made her feel it physically and emotionally and even now the heartache continued.

"I know," Diana whispered. "I know." She was on her knees and had tears streaming down her face. The pain of what the Furies had done and Batgirl's outrage was too much for the Amazon. She ached everywhere especially her heart. It felt like it was being torn out and being stabbed, ripped in two and shattered. It was too much for her. Her body had several scars from the whipping and torment.

"Is there any way to get him back?" Supergirl asked.

"No," Arrow answered.

"Actually there is," Diana corrected. She stood up as they faced her. "There is a way to find the Furies and Bruce."

"Why would you help us?" Firestorm asked. "We're your enemy."

"Let's just say I've been through a lot these past several days," Diana said. "I want to help but only if you let me."

"Why would we let you help us?" Black Canary demanded.

"Because I'm your only way of finding of Bruce," Diana informed her. "You have to trust me."

"Why you want to find Bruce?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked you hated him," Harley stated.

"I know but it was a misplaced hatred," Diana admitted. "Listen, the more we talk the more time Bruce is losing. You have to make a choice." They all walked a little away from Diana but Lantern's bubble was still intact.

"This is crazy," Batgirl exclaimed silently. "No way are we trusting her."

"Yeah, but she's our only way to find Batman," Supergirl informed her.

"Kara's right," Flash said to Batgirl. "We don't have any other option."

"Besides, it's nine against one if she does try anything," Harley reminded her. "How hard can it be?"

"Yeah, and we can keep her contained at all times that way she can't escape or warn them," Firestorm added.

"Even if she tried I doubt she could take all of us," Blue Beetle assured her.

"They're right Barbara," Canary admitted. "We don't have any other options."

"Hey! Be quiet in there!" Hal exclaimed in Diana's direction. She had been beating at the bubble since they started talking. He then moved his wrists up and down causing Diana to hit the top of the bubble and then the bottom.

"I wasn't trying to get out," Diana explained. "I was trying to get your attention and remind you we don't have much time." They walked closer toward Diana until they were right in front of the bubble. Lantern then removed the bubble around Diana.

"We're letting you out," Lantern began.

"But only so you can help us find Bruce," Batgirl informed her. "You get out of line or try to betray us and you're going to jail. Understood?"

"Yes," Diana answered.

 **Sorry I haven't updated this story but this chapter had been VERY difficult to write. Anyways, coming soon a flashback of Diana's torture, where Bruce is now and why the Furies captured Diana in the first place.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pain and Comfort

Chapter 6: Pain and Comfort

Diana was in a spare room in the Hall of Justice by herself. She needed some time to think. She looked at her hands and then noticed that her wrists still were red due to the chains she had been in. She sighed and looked back on what had happened over the last several days.

[This is the torture flashback if you don't like torture than you just skip the italicized]

 _"_ _Now Diana, this is a glimpse of what eternity will be like," Allecto informed her. Diana looked around her and saw the Furies and her surroundings. It was extremely hot and cold all at the same time. There were flames and ice and sleet all around her._

 _"_ _Tartarus," Diana realized._

 _"_ _Precisely," Magarea said. "Now who has the whip?"_

 _"_ _I do," Tisiphone answered. She gave the whip to Allecto and then Tisiphone yanked really hard on Diana's chains causing her to stand._

 _"_ _I won't break," Diana told her. "You can torture me all you want but it won't work."_

 _"_ _That's exactly what your sister, Aresia, said," Allecto informed her. "But we were able to turn her into a begging and crying fool in two minutes."_

 _"_ _I'm the strongest there is of the Amazons," Diana stated. "Do your worst."_

 _"_ _With pleasure," Allecto said with a smile. She then flew behind Diana and cracked the whip first and then she turned it on Diana. Diana took the lashes well at first and didn't cry but then she screamed. The whip now had thorns and nails on it and they sunk into Diana's back before being yanked out and then it repeated. Diana's back was dripping with blood and then it stopped._

 _"_ _That all you've got?" Diana said as she tried to sound confident. The torment of the whip had already done some damage to more than just her body. Then Magarea pulled out a crown of thrones and placed it roughly on Diana's head. Blood began to pour down from Diana's head and her back. Then Tisiphone took her own whip, which did not have thorns, and made some slashes on her shoulders and one on her stomach. Diana had blood running down her back, her face and her chest._

 _Then Magarea took the chains from Tisiphone and flew her and Diana over to a fire. She then threw Diana into the fire and watches as it burned. Diana's body was literally on fire. She was on fire and she felt the heat but she wasn't burning. Then Magarea pulled her out of the fire and then threw her into an ice lake. Diana tried to swim out of the lake but the hole she had made quickly froze over. Diana was filled with fear as she realized that she could drown and she tried desperately to break the ice but to no avail. Then ice grew all over her body and she released her breath and felt water filled her lungs and it was burning her lungs. Then she turned into ice but she felt so cold and afraid._

 _Then Tisiphone pulled her out of the lake and dropped her onto the ground. Diana gasped for air and coughed out blood instead of water. Then Tisiphone dragged her in front of a screen._

 _"_ _That's right and when we get there, find their world's Lois," Superman told Green Lantern._

 _'_ _What about Diana?" the Yellow Lantern (a.k.a Hal Jordon) asked. "I thought you were with her."_

 _"_ _Not once I find Lois," Superman informed him. "Diana's just so that I can forget Lois. I don't REALLY love her; I love Lois. She knows that so I'm sure she'll understand."_

 _Diana looked at the screen in horror._

 _"_ _That conversation actually happened," Allecto informed her._

 _"_ _No," Diana whispered. "This couldn't have happened. Why! I gave him everything! Did everything he asked without question! And yet he's willing to toss me aside like that! You're lying! He would never!"_

 _"_ _It's true," Magarea told her. "You can ask Hal Jordon." Diana's eyes brimmed with tears._

 _"_ _Why are you doing this?" Diana demanded. "Do you delight in torturing me?"_

 _"_ _Because this is the price of that a murder has to pay for their actions," Allecto stated._

 _"_ _And yes, yes we do," Magarea said. The screen changed and Diana saw herself commit all of her murders again. Except this time she saw the reaction and horror of the people around her. She felt all the grief and pain and she cried for them. She cried for Huntress and all the martyrs of the five year war, even the ones she didn't kill._

 _"_ _Why do you cry?" Allecto asked. "They're the enemy. This is what they deserve as enemies of peace. Isn't that right?" Diana continued to cry and then she saw the physical pain and breaking of so many good people. How could she have done and been apart of such horror and atrocity? The other Diana was right she had stained Amazon honor._

 _Then Allecto took her chains and pulled her up to her feet, she had been on her knees. After that Magarea took the nail whip and made more slashes on her back. The screen changed._

 _"_ _You're a fool," Superman said. Then she heard him and the other Regime members laugh at her as she was being tortured. Then the Leaguers joined in even Bruce did. They laughed as the Furies beat and whipped her. Diana then realized the Furies were right they could deliver anyone into a crying, blubbering mess._

The door of her room opened but Diana didn't notice. She didn't know someone was there until she spoke.

"Diana?" Diana lifted her eyes and saw Hippolyta.

"Mother?" Diana said. "Why are you here?"

"I hear they got you back," Hippolyta began. "Isn't a mother allowed to see her daughter?"

"Why would you want to see me?" Diana asked. "I've done wicked and unforgivable things. I've murdered so many people in the name of a man that I thought loved me. Only to find out that he never loved me. I'm a stain to the entire Amazon nation."

"Diana, I've been where you are," Hippolyta told her. "I remember what it's like to be in love and let that blind me. Hades used my love for me and as a result so many people died. It still haunts me to this very day. Diana's there's still time to change."

"No there isn't," Diana said. "It's too late for me."

"Not yet," Hippolyta informed her. "You can still do the right thing and you can start by saving Batman."

"How did you know?" Diana asked.

"Call it a hunch," Hippolyta responded. Diana's head fell.

"Why would he do that?" Diana wondered aloud. "He's one of the smartest men on the planet. He knows everything about Greek mythology and he knows what they could do to him. But yet he still gave himself up for me. Why?"

"It's called love, Diana," Hippolyta reminded her. "Something I don't think you even remember. Love is patience, kind, sacrificial and wants what's best for the other person. He loves you and so do I. And I will until the end of my life." Hippolyta hugged Diana as she cried.

Her mother was right she had forgotten love as well as compassion, forgiveness and hope. She also remembered that Bruce had always tried taking to them before a fight but never stopped the fight from coming.

She also remembered something else from long ago, when it was Bruce comforting her instead of her mother, when Steve and Etta Trevor had died in Metropolis. How could she have forgotten? Bruce had given her comfort and tried to help her through. Kal never did that all he did was incite her anger at the world. Why had it take her so long for her to see the truth?

 **Meanwhile, with Bruce**

"I say we make him our puppet," Magarea suggested. "Or maybe we make him our slave."

"He's going to be our servant," Allecto informed Magarea. "There's no blood on his hands so there's no point in torturing him, being in this place is torture enough. Besides, we may an oath we wouldn't hurt him."  
"Darn, Styx oaths!" Magarea exclaimed. "Slave! Get me some water from the river Styx." Bruce ran off with a bucket to get the water. "This could be fun after all."

 **On Mount Olympus**

"You're playing with fire, Aphrodite," Artemis informed her.

'Yeah, but if my plan works it'll be worth it," Aphrodite said.

"What plan?" Athena asked as she entered the room.

"Her plan to get Diana back," Artemis told her. "Arranged for the Furies to kidnap Diana so they could get her to see the truth and then she had them trade one of them for her and now that person is service to the Furies."

"Aphrodite, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't mess with mortals unless we ABSOLUTELY have to," Athena said.

"But if this plan works Diana could be her old self again," Aphrodite stated. "She's already breaking."

"But why do you feel the need to put torture Batman?" Apollo asked. "Hasn't he been through enough?"

"Brother! What are you doing here?" Artemis demanded.

"I was board so I decided to come and see you," Apollo explained. "Aphrodite you still haven't answered my question."

"Are still trying to hook them up?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Aphrodite wondered.

"Well, I'll make you a deal," Artemis began.

"Sis, DON'T. Remember the last time you made a deal with her?" Apollo interrupted.

"What is it?" Aphrodite asked.

"If you get them together through this then you can have Eros shoot me with one of his arrow and make me fall in love with a jerk and make me humiliate myself for a year," Artemis said. "But if you don't then YOU have to endure that. Deal?"

"Deal," Aphrodite agreed. They shook hands as Apollo left them.

"Well this is going to be a disaster," Apollo muttered to Athena as he left the two goddesses. Hera then appeared behind Athena.

"Hera, do you know of Aphrodite's plan?" Athena asked.

"Yes, it's a little crazy," Hera admitted. "But I would love to have our champion back."

"Me as well," Athena agreed. "I've missed Diana."

'And the mortal?" Hera asked.

"Not my favorite," Athena admitted. "But he's defiantly an improvement over Superman."

"I second that," Hera agreed.


	7. Chapter 7 A Walk In Athens

Chapter 7: A Walk In Athens

Diana headed for the conference room where all the Leaguers were meeting. Every step she took was pain and agony as she remembered these halls and the memories they had held, memories of joy and laughter. She smiled as she looked down a hall as she remembered the day when Hal had stolen Oliver's quiver and they raced up and down the hall. Oliver had been trying to get it back and he failed until Barry decided to help out and he gave Oliver back his quiver. She remembered the laughter of that day and the smiles. Her smile faded as she remembered what had happened to their Green Arrow.

When she reached the conference room she noticed that everyone was there. She walked over to her chair and sat down without saying a word. Batgirl spoke up first.

"So how do we find Bruce?" Batgirl asked.

"The Furies can be found if we seek out the right kind of help," Diana began. "Apollo should know where the Furies are."

"Great, so how do we get his attention?" Green Arrow asked.

"The easiest way is to give him an offering," Diana stated.

"Um, won't that get us in trouble?" Blue Beetle said. "You know, bring foreign stuff into an ancient Greek temple."

"We could make our own alter for him," Harley suggested.

"Good idea," Firestorm said. He turned to Diana. "What do we bring?"

"I'll get all of the things," Diana told him. They starred at her at the mention of her possibly being alone. "And I'll do it with Hal." Their glares softened.

 **Later that Day after the Meeting**

"So what do we need?" Hal asked. They were in civilian clothes but they were wearing their uniforms on underneath and they were in Greece.

"Apollo doesn't have a specific kind of cattle that he likes offered to him," Diana said. "An oxen, goat, bull, and sheep are typical offerings. So any of those will work."

"How about we get a goat?" Hal said. "It's the easiest to contain. You do know where to find one, right?"

"Yes, I do," Diana informed him. They wondered around the streets a bit.

"So…why did you join the Regime?" Hal asked.

"Why did you?" Diana responded.

"It was a number of things," Hal began. "Metropolis, what I learned about the Guardians and Krypton, a few other minor things too. But you still didn't answer my question. Why did you join? Barry joined because he wanted to protect Iris and he thought we were making things better. Vic joined because of his hatred of what happened to some of the Teen Titans. Damien joined because of his history in the League of Assassins and he's always secretly hated Bruce. But why did you join? I never understood that." Diana sighed.

"Steve Trevor and Etta were in Metropolis," Diana began. "We were going to catch up. That was part of it. Kal incited my anger and told me that if we destroyed their kind it would never happen again. I believed when I was angry but afterwards I saw it as faulty."

"But you still stood by him," Hal reminded her.

"I didn't know where else to go," Diana said. "So I stayed with Kal. At first I doubted but then after my first kill, I was fully on board and there was no turning back. I was completely committed to the cause. Now I see how silly it was. What's done is done and nothing can change that. It was foolish to hope that anything different would happen."

"And the fact that we're not gods," Hal added. "You see that now, right?"

"Right," Diana responded. As they were walking through Athens, Diana looked around and saw that the place was busy with commotion, laughter, and much more.

"Did you every visit here while the Regime was in power?" Hal asked.

"Yes," Diana answered. "And it was as quiet as a graveyard when I came. Even before they saw me it wasn't like this. They acted like there was a gray cloud over them."

"Yeah, so did a lot of other places that I visited," Hal added. "I forgot this."

"I think we all did," Diana admitted.

 **Note: Sorry it's takes so long to update this story. I will try to get another chapter out sooner rather than later.**


	8. Chapter 8 Change of Plans

Chapter 8: Change of Plans

 **Happy Easter! If it's not Easter where you are then have a happy day or night. I'm updating all of my work-in-progress stories, except for two, as an Easter present so be sure to check them out as well.**

While Diana and Hal were getting the goat and the other things, the others were trying to make the altar. It wasn't going very well.

"This is impossible," Firestorm stated. "Harley, this is impossible. We don't even know if this is what the altar is supposed to look like."

"Why can't we just go to Themiscyria and do this?" Blue Beetle asked. "Surely they have a temple for Apollo there."

"Because," Canary began. "One, they hate men and will probably not except you or Firestorm or Ollie. Two, they ESPECIALLY hate Barry and Hal because of what happened in the Regime. They will defiantly get hurt. Three, Diana and them aren't exactly seeing eye to eye. She's still a fugitive there."

"Right," Blue Beetle realized. "I forgot. But can't just an all girl team go? That should still be enough to contain her if anything goes wrong. Or if she betrays us."

"You forget, she's an Amazon," Batgirl informed him. "And she still has the power advantage."

"You know I'm still here," Supergirl said. "I have powers that exceed hers."

"Yes, but you don't have training," Canary responded. "She has that advantage over you."

"I've taken her down before," Supergirl said. "Remember Harley?"

"Yeah, but you might have just been lucky," Harley admitted. Supergirl frowned. "Hey, don't we still have some Kryptonite pills left?"

"Yeah, why?" Batgirl asked. Then her eyes widen in realization. "That's perfect. Me, Dinah, and Harley will take a pill with us. And if she does betray us we'll be able to help Supergirl."

"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, we want to help too," Green Arrow added.

"You guys can man the fort till we get back," Canary said. "Just try not to blow up the world while we're away."

"Hey, we're not THAT immature," Green Arrow reminded her. "And the world will be fine. You guys just focus on finding the Furies."

"This is a bad idea," Diana said as the girls flew closer to Themiscyria.  
"I agree," Supergirl agreed as she held the goat. The goat kept trying to break free but kept failing. "They're probably still mad at me for breaking Diana out. And why is it that we couldn't have a cage to keep the goat in?"

"Because we didn't time to grab one that's small enough," Canary responded. "And you're the only who's strong enough to hold it."

"Diana's strong," Supergirl said. "She can hold the goat. Why do I have to hold it?"

"Because Diana is helping us navigate," Batgirl answered her.

"Um, Wonder bread, do the Amazons did you tell them me when I was evil or any of that?" Harley asked.

"I don't remember," Diana admitted. 'You should be fine though. Does my mother know you're coming?"

"Yes," Batgirl answered. "We told her before we left that we were coming with you for a sacrifice to Apollo. She's ordered her guard to stand down and to not arrest you. Yet."

"Did you mention to her that I'm on your side now?" Supergirl asked. "And not with Kal?"

"Yes, I mentioned it to her," Batgirl said. "So let's hope they don't hold grudges too badly." They then landed on Themiscyria. They had been flying a Javelin. Since Hippolyta had told the Amazons of that they would be arriving, the girls weren't greeted with swords and spears. When they landed Hippolyta and Artemis came out to greet them. They accepted Batgirl, Black Canary, and Harley. When Supergirl came out with the goat however Artemis glared. The girls noticed it.

"Why is she here?" Artemis demanded.

"She's not with the Regime anymore," Batgirl said. "She's with us."

"Sorry for tricking you," Supergirl apologized. "I thought I was doing the right thing. It was only later that I learned that I had been fed lies."

"We all were," Artemis told her. "I forgive you, Kryptonian." Her glared soften but that changed when Diana came out. Diana had her head down as she walked toward them. Artemis's glared flared at her.

"I'm sorry," Diana said. "I know you won't forgive me. But I am sorry. Kal deceived me and I deceived myself. I have stained Amazon honor." Diana knelt to the ground in front of her old friend. "And I beg for your forgiveness." Tears ran down Diana's face. Black Canary and Batgirl, for the first time since Metropolis, felt their hearts be moved by Diana's beg. Their hearts soften and forgiveness began to work its way in. Harley, Supergirl, and Hippolyta didn't know what to do. They wanted to comfort Diana but they didn't know how.

Artemis lifted Diana's head to meet her eyes. She brushed Diana's tears off her cheek and knelt to the ground to Diana's level. Artemis smiled.

"I've missed you, sister," Artemis said. "And I forgive you."


	9. Chapter 9 The Oracle

Chapter 9: The Oracle

"So why are you seeking to offer to Apollo?" Hippolyta asked. They were walking toward the palace and Supergirl was still holding the goat.

"We think he might know where the Furies are," Batgirl answered.

"He won't know," Hippolyta informed her. "But his Oracle will."

"Why would he not know?" Batgirl asked.

"Yeah, he isn't he the one who gave her the gift?" Harley added. She turned to look at Batgirl. "Wait, wasn't that your old codename, Oracle?" Batgirl starred at her surprised.

"How did you know that?" she asked. Harley shrugged.

"I just assumed since when Batgirl disappeared and then Bats started calling someone named Oracle on his COM link," Harley stated. "I'm guessing it's true." Batgirl nodded blankly. "Hey, I may not be Einstein but I do have a PhD."

"So why Oracle?" Supergirl asked Batgirl.

"I don't know," Batgirl admitted. "It sounded cool and it kind of stuck besides it wasn't my idea; it was Dick's."

"Dick?" Supergirl questioned. Batgirl did not respond. This was a personal subject for her.

"His full name was Richard Grayson," Canary answered for Batgirl. "But everyone called him Dick. He was the first Nightwing."

"What happened to him?" Supergirl asked. Neither of the girls could answer so Harley answered for them.

"He died, sweetie," she said sincerely. "Dami killed him in the battle for Arkham Asylum. He was one of the first murdered in the 5 year war."

"Damien Wayne?" Supergirl questioned. "Nightwing?"

"The one and only," Canary muttered.

"And a disgrace to the name," Batgirl stated. "Dick was ten times the man that Damien is and ever was. And he had the nerve to…" Canary laid a hand on her shoulder and that calmed her. "Anyways." She turned back to Hippolyta. "Why would Apollo not know and yet his Oracle would?"

"We don't know," Artemis stated. "It's just always traditional for one to go to the Oracle when asking for something like that. Apollo is only for extreme measures." Everyone's face, except for three Amazons, formed a confused look.

"I don't get it," Harley admitted.

"Wait, if we're not sacrificing to Apollo then what am I suppose to do with this goat?" Supergirl exclaimed. She held up the bahhing goat to emphasize her point.

"The Oracle might accept it as an offering," Hippolyta stated. "So just hold on to it for now."

They continued to walk towards the palace and Hippolyta guided them through the many corridors. She brought them to the other side of the palace and took them outside. They were standing in front of two large doors for a small shed-like building. Hippolyta grabbed the door handles but before she turned it Artemis spoke,

"With all due respect by queen are you sure this is a good idea? The Oracle might give them the answer they need and we won't know if she will know where the Furies are." Hippolyta nodded.

"I am sure," Hippolyta answered. She turned the door handles and opened up the room. She turned to the visitors. "We'll be back later. Take your time." Hippolyta and Artemis left the women there. Harley was the first to walk in and the others followed her. They stepped into a room and saw that it was covered in silver-lined drapery with picture of the sun in the center. There was an old, skinny woman with long silver hair, wrinkled skin, and brown eyes sitting on a stool in the center of the room. The League girls froze. The old woman turned to face the women and gave a wicked grin.

"Welcome," her voice was gnarly and a bit terrifying. "What do you wish to know?" Black Canary stepped forward.

"Oracle…" she began. The woman held up her hand to stop her.

"Offering first," the woman stated. Supergirl stepped forward with the goat still in her arms.

"Do you accept cattle?" Supergirl asked. Oracle looked at her and gave a creepy grin.

"Well, I have no use for it but my lord would LOVE it," Oracle stated. "I accept. Now what are you seeking to know?" The girls turned to each other.

"Don't you know?" Canary asked. Oracle turned to her and frowned.

"I might, put some times I just like to have conversations," Oracle responded. "It gets boring monologuing to yourself for all eternity. Now what is you what to know?" The girls starred at each other saying in their eyes 'you want to tell her'. After a minute Diana stepped forward.

"We want to know where Bruce is," Diana stated. Oracle smirked.

"Oh, you wish to find the Batman?" Oracle said. Diana nodded. "How ironic. Last year you wanted nothing to do with them and now you want to find their leader." She gave a terrifying smile. "Why the change of heart?" Diana didn't respond. "Oh, you don't need to tell me I already know. The Furies have a way of opening people's eyes to the truth."

"Could you please answer the question?" Canary interrupted. Oracle turned to face Black Canary.

"Dinah Queen," Oracle began. Canary's eyes widened. "You have felt great pain but also great joy. And there is more in store for you and your friends. Beware of bitterness and grudges for that will eliminate any hope of you finding your friend." Oracle then turned to face the group. "To answer your question. The Furies are not working on their own in this. They serve a higher power. Find where that higher power dwells and you find where Batman is."

"The Furies don't have him?" Batgirl questioned.

"No, Barbara Gordon," Oracle said. "The Furies still have him but they are currently residing where their higher power is."

"Why are answer us in riddles?" Harley asked. "Can't you just tell us who the Furies are working for?" Oracle glared.

"Because, Harleen Quinzel, I'm not allowed to say who they are working for," Oracle snapped. "Their names are too sacred for me to say. But I will say that they live above the clouds." The girls looked at each other puzzled.

"Thank you," Diana said. Oracle nodded. The girls left in a single file line. Supergirl turned to face Oracle before she left.

"So where do you want me to put this?" Supergirl asked gesturing to the goat. Oracle held out her arms, Supergirl gave her the goat and left the room. They stayed silent for a few minutes as they walked towards the throne room.

"So now where?" Batgirl asked.

"Did anyone else find it creepy that she called us by our birth names?" Harley said. The others nodded.

"Yeah, especially me being called Queen," Canary added. "I haven't been called that in a while."

"So what did she mean by live above the clouds?" Supergirl asked. Diana stopped and her eyes widened.

"Olympus," Diana answered. "The home of the gods."

 **I am SO sorry I haven't updated this story! I will try to get updates out sooner! PLEASE be patient with me!**


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting the gods

Chapter 10: Meeting the gods

"Congratulations," Diana said to Dinah as they flew off towards Mount Olympus.

"What?" Canary responded.

"Congratulations on your wedding with Oliver," Diana clarified. "You two are married, right? That's what the Oracle meant when she called you Dinah Queen and not Lance."

" Oh, yes, yes we are," Canary confirmed. "And thank you."

" You're welcome," Diana responded. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about Helena." Canary's eyes widen at that. She was surprised at how genuine Diana's apology. She really HAD changed.

"I'm sorry too," Canary responded.

"For what?" Diana asked.

"For yelling at you earlier when this whole thing started," Canary said.

It's okay," Diana admitted. "I kinda deserved it."

"Yes you totally did, sweetie," Harley added. That and what Batgirl gave ya." Harley had leaned back in her seat so she could talk to the two of them. Batgirl was navigating and still keeping her distance and Supergirl was helping her. "No offence."

"None taken," Diana responded.

"We're here," Batgirl announced as she landed the Javelin on the ground. Diana grabbed a cloak from a shelf and used it to cover her uniform.

"Why are you wearing the cloak?" Harley asked. "We're only going to Olympus."

"I know but as of right now I'd rather wear it until we get there," Diana answered. "If anyone sees us I'd rather them not recognize me."

"I see what you mean," Supergirl said. They exited the plane and realised that they were only three-quarters of the way up. Since they couldn't land any higher and it be a safe landing spot.

"Harley, you stay here," Batgirl ordered. "Make sure no one takes the plane." Harley did a soldier salute.

"Yes sir, ma'am sir," Harley responded. She then went back into the plane and closed the ramp after the four had gotten out. They then began to ascend the mountain.

"You sure they'll be here?" Batgirl asked Diana. "It seems a little too obvious."

"The gods' idea of a joke," Diana answered. "And yes, it's up here." They continued their climb in silence and on the ground since powers didn't work right around mystical places. When they reached the top they saw a large golden gate on clouds slightly above them.

"Great!" Batgirl exclaimed. "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"With a little help, of course!" a female voice said. The four of them saw a woman descending from the clouds with a bright light surrounding her. She landed gently on the mountain, her light dimmed, and they saw her face. She long golden hair, beautiful shinning blue eyes, and a perfect complexion. She was wearing an airy, sleeve-less, light pink gown that blew about in the wind.

"Aphrodite?" Diana asked.

"Hello, Diana," the goddess said. "It's good to see you again." She turned to the others present. "And it's a pleasure to meet all of you as well. Come." She gestured her command and they obeyed. When they stood her cloud it arose and took them up to the gate. It swung open and they entered Olympus.

"Do you know why we are here?" Supergirl asked.

"Of course!" Aphrodite responded. "You're here for your friend, Bruce. Also known as the Batman. Who is here with the Furies, who are here with Hades."

"He's here?!" Batgirl exclaimed.

"Yes he is, dear," another voice said as she appeared in front of them.

"Hera?" Diana asked. She nodded.

"He's up with the others in the banquet hall," Here told them. "Aphrodite will show you the way. Diana, you stay with me." Aphrodite nodded and rushed for to get to the banquet hall with the others. Diana knelt down before Hera.

"Forgive me, divine mother," Diana said. Hera cupped her cheek and lifted her head. She smiled.

"I've missed you, my dear," Hera said. "And I forgive you."

"Why?" Diana asked through tears. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to be your champion or to have your gifts. The things I've done are monstrous."

"Child, have you read our stories recently?" Hera asked. "We've done monstrous things to each other. And we've found ways to move past them. Well, not all of us, but most of us have. So will you." Hera pulled Diana off the ground. "Now I believe there's a certain man that you need to re-acquaint yourself with." Hera began to walk towards the banquet hall.

"No," Diana said. Hera stopped. "Please, I can't."

"Why not?" Hera asked.

"I can't because out of everyone I've hurt over the last several years, I hurt him the worst," Diana answered. "I hurt, betrayed, and helped ruin him. I'm not ready to face him yet." Hera out her hand on her shoulder and led her towards the banquet hall.

"Come with me," Hera said. They walked there and now there was only one door between them and the hall. "You're more prepared than you think. And the only way to know for certain is to try." Diana opened the door a sliver so she could see what was going on.

"You can't take him back!" Alecto hissed.

"Why not?!" Supergirl exclaimed.

"Because he agreed to it!" Magaera shot back. "Besides it's in the contract that he can't return."

"What contract?" Tisaphone questioned.

"You're not helping," Megaera muttered to her. "Besides, the only real way to get him back is it the contract we made is fulfilled." She then magiced the contract in front of her and put on her reading glasses. "In order for him to go free, quote, "The one responsible for his or her imprisonment must willing turn themself over to earthly prison for the amount of years that the servant spent days serving us." End quote." She looked around. "And from what I can tell she didn't even bother showing up." Diana's fury at that shut off all of her reasons for hiding. She threw off her cloak and burst into the room declaring,

"Yes I did!" She looked around the room and saw all of the major female gods and goddesses standing around the back side of the table. The league girls were in front of it and the Furies were near the end and Tisaphone was holding the end of a chain. Diana saw that at the end of chain was Bruce shackled on his wrists and there was a large one around his neck. The sight of it sickened her. "Bruce."

 **Sorry if the font looks weird but I'm typing this on my kendel since my computer is broken. An** **yways, only two or three chapters left! Thank you all for your patience and reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11 Time Goes On

**Chapter 11: Time Goes On**

"So you are here?" Magaera said. "Nice to see you again, Princess." Diana's fury had left her and was filled in its place with compassion for the first time in years as she looked at Bruce. She faced the Furies.

"Will you let him go if I agree to your terms?" Diana asked. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

"Now do we know you will?" Magaera asked. Diana wrapped her lasso around herself.

"I was going to do it anyways when this was over," Diana said. Batgirl was shocked. Had she really changed that much? "But if you don't believe me, I swear on the River Styx that I will uphold my end of the bargain if and when Bruce is returned." She took off the lasso.

"Very well," Alecto said. "Let him go." Tisaphone released Bruce's chain and the girls ran towards him. He looked up.

"Diana?" He muttered. She smiled as she picked him up and began to carry him out.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Diana said.

 **The Next Week**

"That's right folks," Snapper Carr said. "Wonder Woman turned herself in to the Metropolis Police Department this morning. And has been sentenced to forty years of imprisonment. Wonder Woman what do you have to say?" The camera panned to Diana.

"I'm sorry. I know you'll never forgive and I don't expect you to," Diana admitted. "But I want to set things right. And I'm starting with this."

 **Another Week Later**

"How are you?" Diana asked over the prison phone.

" I think the better question is how are you?" Bruce responded.

"I asked you first," Diana replied. They smiled.

"I am doing well, thanks for asking," Bruce responded. "Now your turn."

"I'm okay," Diana said. "Better than the Furies."

"Diana, anything is better than the Furies," Bruce responded.

"True," Diana admitted. "Bruce, could you let my mother know..."

"I already have," Bruce told her. "She sends her deepest regards and love."

"Thank you. Bruce...I'm...," She began.

"Diana, we've been over this," Bruce said. "I forgive you."

"What I don't understand is how?" Diana said.

"I don't either," Bruce admitted. "But I can't stay angry at you anymore. Time may not be able to heal hurt but it does heal anger."

"Thank you Bruce," Diana said. "For everything."

 _Diana was getting cold feet. While she loved Bruce with all her heart she still believed that she did not deserve him, especially after what she had done._

 _"You okay, Wondy?" Harley asked. Diana smiled weakly at her friend. Out of all of the women in the league Harley had been the most understanding, the close second was Kara._

 _"I'm fine," Diana lied._

 _"Suit yourself," Harley said. " though I'll tell you this. Don't let your past ruin your present, okay?" Diana nodded. "Great! Now we'd better get going. Don't what'cha to be late for your own wedding!" Harley ran off so she wouldn't miss her cue. Diana hesitantly followed after her. After her bridesmaids had gone the aisle, Diana went. It was perfect and seemed like a dream. And that's because it was. It was only just a dream_.

Diana awoke in her cell and cried. "Why Aphrodite? Why?"

 **Meanwhile**

"Anything happen while we were gone?" Canary asked. They were having a meeting in the Hall of Justice. They had been meaning to have this meeting for the last two weeks but had postponed it for several last minute family things.

"Not really," Lantern said. "You guys weren't even gone for a week. " Batman zoned out after that. He had been having dreams about Diana ever since the adventure had begun. It had only worsened since she had returned. Now he couldn't stop thinking about her. Being here and seeing where she had once been hurt him more than the Furies had.

"Batman, Bats, Bruce," Arrow said. It snapped Batman back to reality. "You okay?" Bruce shook his head.

"I need some air," he said. He then got up and left.

"Is it just me or has he been acting weird ever since he's been back?" Firestorm said.

"He's okay, right?" Supergirl asked.

"I don't know," Canary admitted.

"I'm gonna go check on him," Arrow announced before he left the room.

"How close were they?" Beetle asked. "Him and Wonder Woman?"

"Very," Canary said. "Best of friends."

"They also use to date," Lantern added.

"What?!" The rookies exclaimed.

"It's true," Flash said. "They date for a year... "

"And were in love for four," Canary finished. "Remember?"

"Yeah, it was SO painfully obvious," Lantern said. "Everyone knew except for themselves for the longest time. It was SO funny!"

"You don't look so good," Arrow said. They were in another room and Batman was looking out the window, lost in thought. "Wanna talk about it?" Batman sighed.

"I miss her," Batman said. "And I know I shouldn't especially after everything she's done. But when I looked at her I saw HER. My Diana. Our Diana. She came back only to be taken away again. I know she had to but it hurts. And I miss her and still love her."

 **One more chapter and an epilogue! Almost done! Sorry it's short!**


	12. Chapter 12 I'll Wait for You

**Chapter 12: I'll Wait for You**

"Ha! I win!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"No you haven't," Artemis responded. "I said get them together so until, or if, that ever happens you haven't won. Though I do win if he dies and they didn't."

"So how's the world?" Diana asked.

"Recovering and chaotic," Bruce answered.

"So nothing new?" Diana questioned. Bruce smirked.

"Nothing new," Bruce repeated.

"You don't have to do this, Bruce," Diana said. "Coming by and seeing me. You probably have more important things to do." Bruce shook his head.

"No I don't," Bruce told her. "The League can survive without me for a little while."

"You know, the struggle use to be trying to get you away from Gotham so you could hang out with us," Diana said. "Remember?"

"Yes, I remember," Bruce responded. "You guys always tried to get me away from work to have fun. But it never worked."

"Because you were always so dang stubborn!" Diana said. "It was worse when I tried to…" She stopped.

"Get me to go out on a date?" Bruce finished. She nodded.

"Yeah, so what did make you agree to try dating?" Diana asked. "I'm afraid I've forgotten."

"I believe it was when we all got trapped in _The Greatest Showman_ ," Bruce said. "I still have a copy of the one we were in. Remember who we were? Clark was P.T Barnum, Shayera was Lettie, Jonn' was W.D Wheeler, Barry was Charles, Hal was the Dog Man, and I was Phillip Carlyle."  
"And I was Anne Wheeler," Diana added. "The irony of it was when we were singing "Rewrite the Stars" we sang the exact opposite of our opinions of having a romantic relationship."

"Yeah, I remember that. Though it did give me a chance to see the possibility of it through your eyes," Bruce said.

"And it gave me a chance to see it through yours," Diana stated. "Bruce… Remember what I told you on our first date?"

"You told me that THIS was worth waiting for," Bruce answered. "Why?"

"I know I don't have the right to ask you this but…Bruce will you wait for me?" Diana asked. He gave her a sad smile.

"Yes, I'll wait for you," Bruce said. "And I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back," Diana responded. "I love you." A tear fell from her eyes and another fell from Bruce's.

"I love you too," Bruce whispered back.

"I win!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Artemis groaned. "Admit it!"

Fine, you win," Artemis agreed begrudgedly.

"Oh Cupid!" Aphrodite called.

"I warned you, sis!" Apollo told her from a cloud above.

"Zip it, Apollo!" Artemis shot back.

Batman was in his cave brooding. His heart was a little lighter from seeing Diana again, but it still hurt. He would wait for her as long as it took. Then an alarm went off on his computer and a guard from Belle Reve appeared on screen.

"Batman, we've got a problem," he said. "It looked like someone was trying to bust out Cyborg. And there's two of them. And get this, we detected a large energy signature before they tripped the alarm. Thought you might find that interesting."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Batman informed him. "Batman out." He ended the conversation and dialed all the Leaguers. "Everyone, this is Batman. We've got a situation at Belle Reve. Get there as soon as you can. Batman out."

 **Note:** **If you want to find out what happens at Belle Reve check out my Injustice chapters in my Multiverse story.**

 **Also the reference to the Leaguers being characters in that movie is to a fanfiction I will write after I have finished another one I'm currently working on, promise it'll be fun.**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **40 years later**

Diana was released from prison and everyone was wondering what she was doing. Was she at Themiscyra? Checking out the Justice League's headquarters? No, she wasn't. She was at Wayne Manor visiting an old friend and love of hers. She was in his cave.

"Bruce, are you down here?" Diana asked. "Bruce?"

"At the computer," Bruce told her. She went over to him and he spun around in his chair to face her. He got out of his chair and they hugged.

"It's good to see you," Bruce said. "Sorry I haven't been able to visit in a while but I'm getting too old to leave too often."

"No, it's okay," Diana responded. "I'm thankful for the times when you did come. It meant the world to me." They let go. "Can I stay here? No one else will take me."

"Of course," Bruce said. "You can stay in a guest room." And from that day on she stayed with Bruce living an ordinary day to day life at Wayne Manor. She assisted Bruce with the behind-the-scenes Justice League stuff and proved to be very useful. But most of the time they would settle for a good game of chess.

"Check," Bruce announced. Diana tipped over her king and she smirked at him.

"You're enjoying this too much," Diana responded.

"What can I say? I like winning," Bruce replied.

"Well I don't like losing," Diana said. "So how's that fair?"

"Well someone has to lose so someone else can win," Bruce said. "There can't be two winners and no losers."

"Well, just because you're right, doesn't mean I have to like it," Diana told him.

"No one said you had to," Bruce said. Diana threw a coach pillow at him. "Now, now. No one likes a sore loser."

"And no one likes a smart-alec," Diana responded.

"Better than being a dumb-alec," Bruce said. Diana threw another pillow at him but he dodged it. Bruce threw it right back at her and it made its mark. Bruce chuckled at her shocked expression. Diana threw it back at him and that led to a pillow fight that ended in laughter. Bruce yawned. "I'm laying down earlier. I'll be back down by later evening to help with the League stuff." He walked upstairs with Diana holding his arm the whole time.

"Diana, I'm old not invalid," Bruce told her. "I can walk upstairs on my own."

"I know," Diana responded. "But I wanted to." They reached the top of the stairs and he went into his bedroom.

"Goodnight," Bruce said. Ten years later Bruce went to sleep but he never awoke from it.

 **The End of One Story is the Beginning of Another**


End file.
